


Renown

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beginnings of Rey/Rose Tico, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Secret Crush, pre-femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rose Tico’s first meeting with Rey.





	Renown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chance Encounters
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s her first breakfast out of her coma that Rose meets Rey, when the younger girl invites her to sit with her.   
  
Rose has to admit that up close, Rey isn’t just pretty — she’s absolutely striking, with her almost chiseled features and bright, expressive hazel eyes. And that _hair. _She has practically a waterfall of long, dark brown hair that makes her look deceptively delicate.   
  
“I’m Rose,” she says, suddenly feeling incredibly, terribly shy.   
  
Rey smiles— it’s a warm, friendly, almost beckoning kind of smile. “I’m Rey.”  
  
“I know,” Rose says. “I don’t think that there’s anyone on board the _Falcon _who doesn’t know who you are.”  
  
Rey actually looks surprised — it’s not something that Rose expected. “I never thought — ”  
  
“Of course you are.” Now, Rose knows that her earlier feelings of jealousy regarding Rey — kriff, this is probably a case of even the women on board thinking Rey’s gorgeous, because Rose’s heart is already beating pretty fast. It’s amazing. She, honestly, didn’t think this would happen.   
  
They sit together, and they talk. Small talk, which Rose hasn’t thought would actually happen if she’s to be perfectly honest. Small talk just isn’t there, really, in times of a war, but when she manages to get a smile out of Rey (and stang, she’s even prettier when she’s amused or happy), it’s more than worth it. She hasn’t thought that she would feel so relaxed in, well, a while, actually. Even as Rey goes off for a while to do her Jedi training, Rose knows that she wants to get to know Rey better, if at all possible.


End file.
